


Necesidad

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Despair, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Introspection, Regret, Threats
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Había perdido todo, también la última esperanza de salir de Sona – si no con la cabeza alta – al menos caminando sin tener que vigilar su espalda.Entendía mejor a Michael, ahora.





	Necesidad

**Necesidad**

Alexander nunca había pensado de acabar así.

Había pasado su vida lidiando con basura de la peor calaña, había mirado el puro mal en los ojos.

Había visto a drogadictos y asesinos, y a drogadictos asesinos.

Y luego cuando había visto a uno en el espejo mirándolo de vuelta, se había preguntado cómo hubiera pasado.

¿Qué quedaba del agente Alexander Mahone ahora, sino un malo recuerdo?

La gente lo miraba en ese lugar, y él no sabía por qué.

Tal vez miraban a todos de esa manera, tal vez sólo se lo imaginaba, pero de verdad le habría gustado que dejaran.

Vagaba a lo largo del patio sin rumbo, sólo tratando de llevar su concentración a un nivel suficiente para encontrar una solución a su problema.

Había perdido todo, también la última esperanza de salir de Sona – si no con la cabeza alta – al menos caminando sin tener que vigilar su espalda.

Entendía mejor a Michael, ahora.

Y entendía a Burrows y a Sucre, y entendía a Franklin y a Bagwell.

Y también entendía a Abruzzi, a Apolskis y a Patoshik, pero no quería pensar en ellos.

Estaba donde merecía de estar, sin importar lo que pensaba Lang, pero aunque pudiera merecerlo, todavía tenía bastante instinto de conservación de decir a sí mismo que no quería quedarse mucho allí, que no estaba allí que quería cumplir su condena, si todavía tenía una de cumplir.

Estaba preocupado, Alex, muy preocupado.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta tarde del hombre que se acercaba, el paso raramente seguro, los ojos altos, fijos frente a sí.

Mahone se paró un momento, antes de desviar su camino hacia el interior, acelerando el paso.

Bagwell lo paró cerca de su celda, llamándolo con esa voz de broma que lo distinguía tan bien.

“Alex, Alex, Alex...” cantó, acercándose mientras el ex agente se sentaba en la cama. “Sabes, casi tuve miedo cuando esos federales tan elegantes te llevaron. Tengo olfato para el dinero, y decimos que...” le pasó un dedo de la mano todavía atada al brazo entre el pelo, y Alex no pudo evitar de temblar. “Decimos que tuve miedo de haber perdido mi mina de oro.” concluyó, pasando la palma en la bolsa bandolera, la misma que Mahone casi tenía miedo de mirar, asustado por la idea que lo que estaba adentro.

“De oro, ¿Bagwell?” se esforzó de reír, fracasando míseramente. “No me parece que estamos en el negocio, ¿no?”

T-Bag se acercó más, alejándose por el pasillo y poniéndose frente a él, la espalda contra la pared.

“Seguro que vamos a estarlo, creo. Me había parecido que te hubiera agradecido mi pequeño... _homenaje_.” siseó. “Te pusieron encima vestidos elegantes, Alex, pero ambos sabemos porque sigue estando en este lugar, ¿no? Se ve de tus ojeras y del sudor en la frente, y de la manera como te tiemblan las manos. Imagino que los federales no tengan necesidad de un asesino en síndrome de abstinencia, ¿verdad?” le dijo, bastante rápido de esperar de confundirlo.

Oh, y Alex lo estaba, estaba confundido.

Estaba confundido por lo que quería y no quería hacer, confundido por las reacciones de su cuerpo, confundido por lo que lo esperaba durante los días siguientes.

Había visto a Scofield en esa jaula bajo el sol y se había sentido aún más vacío que pudiera imaginar, callando esa sensación a Whistler cuando el hombre lo había informado del hecho que iban a tener éxito de salirse de Sona, exactamente como previsto.

No iban a hacerlo, lo sabía. Lo sabía porque había estudiado a Michael, porque se había esforzado de pensar como a él, porque durante esa extenuante persecución había entrado dentro de su cabeza, y lo que había visto era bastante para decirle que sin él no tenían posibilidades de lograrlo y salir ilesos.

Podían intentar y morir en la tentativa, pues si lo que lo esperaba era de ser matado como a un perro que trata de escaparse, ¿Por qué todavía trataba de resistir a lo que Bagwell le proponía?

Levantó los ojos, mientras las pupilas se contraían a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, iluminando los rasgos del hombre frente a él.

Mahone era una parte de todo el mal que había en el mundo, pero nunca podía ser paragonado con Theodore Bagwell.

Y ahora estaba allí, frente a él, con la perspectiva de hacerlo estar mejor, la perspectiva de hacerle olvidar todo lo que había pasado durante del último mes y medio.

A Alex le habrían gustado mucho sus medicamentos, pero sabía de no poder ser muy quisquilloso en esa situación.

“Aunque aceptara...” empezó a decir, ronco, mientras T-Bag arqueaba los labios en una sonrisa satisfecha. “No tengo nada de ofrecer a cambio, ni puedo esperar que sea gratis como la última vez, ¿no? Un homenaje, lo dijiste tú, y fue para hacerme sentir lo que me faltaba, Bagwell. ¿Qué quieres de mí, ahora?”

Tenía miedo de oír la respuesta, porque lo que un hombre como ese podía querer de él estaba afuera de todos proyectos preestablecidos, y Alex lo sabía muy bien, y sabía bien qué sólo estar evaluando su proposición le había sacado todo el control en la negociación.

Theodore rio.

Estaba casi más asqueroso que lo normal, cuando lo hacía.

“Hay mucho para que un hombre como a ti pueda estar útil en Sona, ¿sabes, Alex? Hay personas que necesitan favores, otras tienes necesidades diferentes...” tomó un paso adelante, otra vez rozándole la cabeza, otra vez haciéndolo sentir aún peor que antes. “No soy tan codicioso como a Lechero, yo. Estoy seguro que podemos encontrar un acuerdo, ¿no lo piensas?”

Mahone se puso en pie rápido, asqueado por él como por sí mismo.

“¿Crees que el hecho de tener algo que piensas que necesite te deje la libertad de proponerme algo así, Bagwell?” le dijo, levantando una mano como para golpearlo, antes de darse cuenta que no estaba tan seguro de las reacciones de su cuerpo.

El hombre lo miró con desprecio, levantando un pie en su rodilla y empujando para que recayera en la cama, mirándolo como si fuera un insecto.

“Aquí no estamos en las calles americanas, no estamos en una de vuestras oficinas elegantes con vuestros sillones cómodos donde os sentís como a un rey en su trono. Aquí estamos en Sona, mi amigo, y uno como a ti aquí no tiene ningún valor si no está bastante listo de quedarse bien con la gente correcta.” le sonrió, desdeñoso, arrodillándose para mirarlo exactamente en los ojos. “En cuanto a mis proposiciones, creo que malinterpretaste. Siempre hacéis así cuando creéis de saber con quién lidiáis, ¿no? Pronto pensáis que quiera algo de vosotros, sin daros cuenta de cuanto seáis patéticos y asquerosos.” siguió explicando, pasándose la lengua en el labio inferior en un tic nervioso. “No te pondría un dedo encima ni se tuviera diez y no la mitad, Alex. En este momento, con el aspecto que tienes, dudo que haya alguien dispuesto a hacerlo. El tipo de favores de que hablaba, el tipo de necesidad que ninguno sabría satisfacer aquí en Sona...” se pasó la mano buena en el mentón, reflexionando. “Nuestra Goldilocks, dicen, parece que tenga unos problemas con Papá Oso. Y resulta que su amiguito australiano dejó salir algo sobre vuestros planes para la permanencia en Sona, pues...” se acercó aún más, hasta que su cara fue a unos centímetros de la del hombre. “Parece que tú y yo estamos del mismo lado, después de todo. Y me parecería aún mejor si no nos lleváramos un lastre cojo y babeante en síndrome de abstinencia mientras tratamos de irnos de aquí, porque si te entrometes con mis planes, ni tendrás tiempo de gritar el nombre de Scofield antes de encontrarte tanta sangre en la garganta que...”

Alex nunca descubrió como acabara la amenaza.

En un primer momento, en la sombra de esa esquina de la celda, le pareció que fueran las manos de Whistler las que tiraban a Bagwell por el collar de la camisa.

Cuando pudo enfocar, de todas formas, se dio cuenta que se trataba de Michael, y se salió los ojos.

Vio al menor echar a Bagwell contra la pared, con fuerza, llevándole una mano alrededor de la garganta y poniéndose frente a él, dándole la espalda al ex agente.

“Parece que no esté fuera de juego, ¿no, Bagwell?” siseó, apretando el agarre. “Será mejor que esperes que no haya incidentes así en el futuro, y que no haya trucos, porque esto no es un juego, no es Fox River y yo ya no tengo nada de perder. Si me obstaculiza otra vez no voy a hesitar en hacer lo que tengo que hacer, y sepas” hizo una pausa, tratando de controlar el tono de voz. “que la tumba que va a contener tus miserables huesos siempre me parecerá poco profunda.” concluyó, antes de dejarlo ir.

Bagwell se arregló la camisa, retrocediendo hacia el pasillo, antes de forzar una risa.

“Anda, lindura, sólo estaba bromando. Pensé que nuestro amigo aquí necesitara algo que le animara un poco, si entiendes lo que quiero decir, no se lo ve muy bien.” luego, tan rápido como había aparecido en su cara, la sonrisa desapareció. “Y, sin embargo, me parece que la historia nos enseña que eres tú lo que me obstaculiza, no al revés.” dijo. Echó una última mirada a Scofield y una, más desdeñosa, a Mahone, antes de desaparecer en el pasillo, perdiéndose en la multitud de presos.

Alex se había quedado en silencio.

Se sentía extrañamente feliz de la llegada de Michael, pero al mismo tiempo estaba desesperado.

Si ya no estaba en esa jaula infernal, pues todavía tenían la posibilidad de lograrlo.

Si todavía tenían la posibilidad de lograrlo, pues él no podía pasar lo restante de sus días en esa cama, acunado por el abrazo de la heroína, esperando el fin.

No sabía qué desear por sí mismo.

“¿Por qué lo hiciste?” preguntó a Michael, que todavía tenía los ojos fijos en el pasillo.

Se encogió de hombros, antes de entrar en la celda y mirarlo.

“No te halagues. No piensas con claridad, pero aún menos lo habrías sido si hubieras cedido.” explicó, pasándose las manos en la cara y suspirando. “Supongo que todavía estés a bordo, ¿no?”

“No tengo ni una razón para quedarme aquí, Michael.” trató de bromar, sin éxito.

Se esperaba de oírlo contestar que él no tenía ni una razón para llevarlo consigo, pero se calló, como si estuviera pensando en sus palabras y en cómo responder.

Después de unos segundos le puso una mano en el hombro, en un gesto que tal vez quería ser amistoso, antes de volver en pie.

“Trata de recuperarte, Alex. Lo digo por ti.”

“Pero así claro que me halago.” contestó él en alta voz, antes que el menor tuviera éxito de salir de la celda.

Scofield se paró, sacudiendo la cabeza, y aunque no pudiera verle la cara desde esa esquina, Mahone fue seguro que estuviera sonriendo.

“Piensa lo que quieres.” contestó, antes de irse.

Si Alex en principio había pensado que su amenaza fuera la única razón porque Michael lo había incluido en sus planes, ahora había vuelto a la idea original que tenía de él mientras lo perseguía a lo largo de los Estados Unidos.

No tenía éxito de sentir rencor, ese chico, y le hacía no querer aprovecharse de su debilidad.

Iba a recuperarse, decidió.

Lo debía a sí mismo, lo debía al plan para salir vivos de ese infierno.

Y lo debía a Michael.

Sí. Se lo debía.


End file.
